


Wake Me Up

by GloryandGore



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shortest Journey Can Produce The Greatest Outcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ghosts filled the winter air as Alex Morgan walked teary eyed, down the path she had found herself traveling ever so often.

                “Deep breaths, Deep Breaths.”  She reminded herself as she neared closer to her intended location.  With one more wipe of her azures, she inhales and enters her favorite Starbucks, in search of a hot cup of comfort.  The barista offers Alex the cup with a genuine smile and Alex can already feel the frustrations leaving her body.

                After a few minutes of taking in the ambiance of the coffee shop, Alex decides that she is calm enough to return home and face her boyfriend.  She reminds herself that she is strong and they have been together in good times and bad.  Not paying any mind to the world around her Alex ambles back to her apartment.  She feels completely at ease, that is until a body comes crashing into her, completely upsetting her Zen.  The warm beverage she once held in her hand, completely emptied onto her shirt.  Alex can feel her tears push against the back of her eyes and she is about to break, when the stranger offers her hand, not before muttering a few explicitives.  Alex is about to let her frustrations out on the woman when she glances at her face and sees nothing but sincerity and regret.  Alex takes the hand of the woman and sizes her up.  She’s about her height, tights, hoodie, backpack, college student, Alex guesses. 

                “Shit, I’m so sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going but my idiot friend was texting me nonstop and I tried to turn my phone on vibrate but its new and I have no idea how to use it and – I’m … rambling.”

Alex just stares blankly at the stranger, not showing any emotion in fear that her tears or anger will get the best of her.

                “Dude your shirt, your drink.  Damn I’m such an idiot.”  The woman says, her brown eyes scaling Morgan from head to toe. 

                “Let me buy you another or something.” The woman offers, Morgan is becoming more frustrated with the woman as the warm drink begins to cling to her shirt and turn cold.

                “First of all, I don’t even know you; second of all, I need to get home before I get frostbite.” The angry brunette says, her words laced with anger. 

                “I have a hoodie.”  The brown eyed woman smiles back.  Alex softens.

                “I don’t even know your name …”

                “Tobin” The brown eyed woman smiled again, it’s a nice smile Alex admits to herself.  Taking a few more seconds to ponder her decision, but Alex knew she’s already made up her mind long before, she accepts.  Whether Alex liked to admit it or not, there was something about the brown eyed woman that intrigued her, it intrigued her enough to do a double take on the woman’s appearance.  This time, Alex noticed her sandy brown hair, and the way it flowed to her side, her paint stained hands, and the way her thigh muscles peeked from under her tights...

                “Hey!  We better get going before Jack Frost makes a guest appearance on your shirt” The woman jokes, it’s a lame attempt at a joke, but it helps Alex loosen up a bit.  The brunette beckons Alex to follow and they begin walking in the direction opposite of Starbucks.

                “This isn’t the way.” Alex replies knowingly.

                “Who said anything about Starbucks?” The woman replies craftily, deviously squinting her eyes at Alex.  After seeing the look of horror on Alex’s face, the woman bursts into laughter and quickly adds, “I know a place way cooler, it’s down the street.”  Putting more trust in the woman than she should, Alex follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is the start of something beautiful.”

The warm fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla embraced the senses of Alex Morgan as she sat quietly in front of a woman she had just met minutes before.  Alex looks up from her cup to glance at the woman, who is looking directly at her with a soft smile.  “You look like you’re enjoying that” says the brunette to Alex.  “Mmm, yeah it’s really good, I can’t believe I never checked this place out before”

Tobin is about to reply when Alex’s phone vibrates and she becomes noticeably upset when she reads the message.  Alex is so engrossed in her phone she doesn’t notice when Tobin reaches over the table to grab a napkin and then into her pocket to get a pen and starts scribbling onto the napkin.  After a few minutes of Alex angrily texting she sets her phone down and notices the woman sketching.  “What are you doing?” Alex questions, after a few more seconds of silence, the woman looks back up at Alex and hands her the napkin.  Tobin watches Alex intently as her eyes scan the tissue in the front of her, her harsh lines of anger fading into a rosy smile.  “So, you’re an artist huh?” Alex smiles at the woman.  “You guessed it.” The brunette replies gazing at the napkin as well, on it was a short but lovely sketch of Alex gazing at the streets of Portland.  “This is really cool.” Alex says again, still blushing.  “So, what about you?” “What do you do?” Tobin inquires. “I do a little bit of modeling” Alex says nonchalantly.  “I can see it.” Tobin boldly replies, it catches Alex off guard for a second but she thinks nothing of it.  “You’re beautiful.” Tobin adds, and then stops, _“shit.”_ she cusses herself mentally.  “I mean, you’re facial structure is nice, and your eyes are killer and you have a nice body for that kind of stuff.” Tobin tries to save herself but it ends up sounding more like she was flirting to Alex.  Now it is Tobin’s time to turn red in the cheeks.

  Strangely enough Alex doesn’t even mind, she kind of … enjoys it, even though she wouldn’t admit it.  Trying to hide her smile but failing, Alex generously accepts the woman’s compliment.  Tobin relaxes at the sight of her smile and takes the conversation a step further.  “So are you okay?” Tobin asks genuinely.  Alex takes a long sigh before replying, “I am, it’s just my dumb boyf- fiancé” Alex says resignedly  “He’s just always so busy with work, he’s always on the go, we can barely spend a day together, and when we do, we fight for like half of it.  I just feel like we’ll never get these moments back, we need to be making the most of them, not throwing them away on some stupid job.” Alex beings to tear up and Tobin stares emphatically at the woman.  In that moment, Tobin had wished that she could take all her hurt away.  Without thinking, Tobin wraps the woman in a tight embrace and she beings to sob harder.  Tobin slowly rubs the back of the woman and reassures her that everything was going to be alright.  After a few more minutes of light sobs, the blue eyed woman pulls away and looks at Tobin’s hoodie, “I messed up your hoodie” Morgan says sadly, “It’s alright I have a lot more” Tobin replies with a smile.  Alex relaxes at the sight of her smile.  Looking at her phone, Tobin notices that closing time is slowly approaching.  “We better get going” Tobin says standing up offering her hand to the woman.  Alex accepts it.  “My apartment is that way” Alex says pointing in the direction opposite of Tobin’s.  “Mine is that way, but I’ll walk you, just to make sure you’re safe” Tobin says, realizing how that sounded, Tobin jokingly adds “There are bad people on the street at this hour.” Through her red eyes, Alex manages a smile and Alex can already feel the blossoming of a beautiful friendship in her chest.

After safely making their way to Alex’s apartment, they say their goodbyes and part ways.  Alex has a dopey grin on her face when she makes it to her bedroom and pulls out the beautifully sketched napkin taking a look at it once more before setting it at her nightstand.  Alex beings taking off the hoodie from the woman she had met hours before and then remembered, she didn’t get her name.  “ _FUCK”._

On the other side of town, Tobin practically floats into her apartment but is stopped in her tracks by her freckled roommate.  “HOLY FRICK TOBIN HOW DO YOU KNOW SUPER HOT SUPER MODEL ALEX FUCKING MORGAN” Kelley says showing Tobin a picture of her and Alex at the coffee shop.  “Who sent you this?” “My mom, she stopped by the store to drop some supplies off and saw you cozying up to super mccutie” Tobin chuckles remembering that Mrs. O had always taken pictures of Tobin and girls at the coffee shop to show Kelley and ask what she thought of them.  Becoming lost in her thoughts about the blue eyed woman.  Tobin completely forgets Kelley’s question and walks to her room.  She’s smiling like an idiot when she plops into bed.  She is about to text Alex to see how she’s doing when she remembers … “ _FUCK, **FUCKETY FUCK.**_ I DIDN’T GET HER NUMBER.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and comments guys <3


	3. From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door."

 

Alex Morgan awoke from her slumber determined to find the sandy haired angel that had graced her the previous day.  She had found herself in front of the coffee shop she had visited just hours before with the brown eyed stranger.  Walking inside her eyes scan the café in hopes of seeing the familiar face, instead she sees nothing but strangers.  Deciding not to waste her visit, she walks up to the counter where the barista, a woman about mid 50s greets her with a smile

 “Hello dear, what can I get ya?” She asks, the smile not leaving her face

 Alex searched the menu for the drink that the brown eyed woman had ordered for her.

 “Umm – I’ll have one of those cinnamon vanilla hot chocolate things, please.”

 The woman at the register chuckles, “That’s not on the menu, but I’ll make an exception.”

 She repeats the order to the young girl working the machine.

“The only person I know who makes that order is Tobin.  You’re that pretty girl that was here with Tobin yesterday aren’t you?” The woman questions, with the largest smile Alex has ever seen. 

“ _Tobin, Tobin was her name Tobin?”_

 Alex thinks back to their first encounter and remembers that the woman did in fact give her name to Alex and that it was Tobin.

 “Tobin! Yes! That was me!” Alex pauses for a moment, _“if this woman knows Tobin’s name, maybe she has her number”_

“You wouldn’t happen to have her number would you?”  Alex asks looking anywhere but directly at the woman, her eyes land upon a beautiful hypo realistic painting of the New York skyline with the signature “ _tobin”_ in the bottom right hand corner.  Alex doesn’t even realize when she started smiling.  The woman follows Alex’s gaze and then says to her

“Tobin painted that for my birthday, she knows how much I love New York”

 Both Alex and the woman smile at the gesture.  When Alex’s order is complete, the barista hands Alex the cup and a napkin with an address scribbled on it instead of a number and simply “ _tobin”_ underneath, the old lady behind the counter winks at Alex and Alex waves a friendly goodbye as she goes in search of the address.

On her way to Tobin’s house Alex spots a bakery and decides it would be a nice idea to get a few cupcakes as a thank you for Tobin’s kindness.  Alex finds herself in front of a rather nice apartment building.  The doorman greets her with a simple head nod and upon entering she is greeted by another, “Alex Morgan right?  I’m a huge fan, can we get a selfie?” 

He quickly pulls out his phone and snaps the picture, the man is smiling so hard it looks as if his face was about to fall off, he quickly types something into his phone and is back at his job.  He directs Alex to the elevator upon seeing that she is in search of someone,

“Penthouse 480?” Alex asks the doorman,

“That’s the top floor.” He replies coolly.

  1 elevator ride later, Alex stands face to face with her destiny, she presses the doorbell and waits nervously to hear the first sign of human activity.  After about 5 minutes of nothing Alex, defeated, is about to walk away when the door opens, but instead of warm brown eyes, Alex is greeted by a freckled woman, who is wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.  Alex awkwardly bounces on her heels for a while before asking,

“Is Tobin here?” Trying her best not to look anywhere but in the eyes of the woman. 

“Who wants to know” The freckled woman replies skeptically. 

“Alex.” Alex swears she sees a smile play on the lips of the woman but she’s so intimidated she couldn’t tell. 

“Tobin baby, someone’s here to see you.” Kelley calls out rather loudly.  After a few seconds of no Tobin, Kelley invites Alex inside.  Upon entering the apartment, Alex is hit with a breathtaking view of the city stretched across the width of the apartment.  Kelley leads her to a big sofa where she unceremoniously plops down beckoning Alex to do the same.  Alex opts out, instead sitting quietly on the other side of the sofa.  Alex’s mind was racing, “ _of course she has a girlfriend.” Tobin baby.”  Frick.  Wait, why do I even care, I have a fiancé._ ” Alex’s body was starting to get hot, and it wasn’t because she was sitting uncomfortably in front of Tobin’s girlfriend.  _“Why am I getting hot? Am I jealous? Why? I just met this girl like yesterday. I’m in so much trouble. I don’t even like girls. Or do I? But I have a fiancé. I don’t even like her stupid brown eyes. Or her stupid nice smile. Or the way she’s so nice. Or how cute she looks right now walkin-”_ Alex’s internal monologue is cut short when a sleepy eyed Tobin Heath padded barefoot down the steps in nothing but a big t shirt and underwear. 

“What were you saying Kell?”  Tobin looks up to see an Alex Morgan sitting awkwardly next to a half naked Kelley O’Hara and she sighs to herself. 

“Kelley Maureen.  Please stop trying to scare our guests away.”

 Alex is blushing out of her socks and Tobin doesn’t know why until she looks down at her own appearance and notices she has on nothing but underwear and a shirt.  She belts back up the steps and comes back in record time appropriately dressed in some shorts.  She throws some clothes at Kelley and she doesn’t do anything but groan. 

“I’m sorry about her. She didn’t talk to you right? She has a tendency to be a big joker. You can’t believe anything she says.”

 “How could you say such things about your wife?” Kelley replies from under the clothes. 

“ _wife!?!? Gosh what did I get myself into? Fucking wife, is this a joke?”_  

“You’re not my wife Kelley, in fact you have a date soon with a very cute lady that you’re gonna miss if you don’t get your lazy butt up.”  Upon hearing this Kelley is prompted to walk rather slowly up the steps to her room, leaving Alex and Tobin alone on the couch.  The pair sits in an uncomfortable silence until Tobin breaks it.

“I thought I’d never see you again … How did you find me?” Tobin questions

“I went back to the coffee shop, to get one of those cinnamon vanilla thingys, and the nice lady at the register gave me your address.”  Tobin smiles knowingly, silently thanking Mrs.O

“I brought these, you know, to say umm- thanks.” Alex gestures to the container of cupcakes she’s holding.

“We can’t eat these.” Tobin says looking at Alex seriously.

“Why not?” Alex replies slightly concerned

“We haven’t eaten breakfast yet, it’ll give you a tummy ache” Alex smiles at Tobin. “ _Was that just an invite to breakfast? That was so smooth. Maybe she’s just being nice. Remember Alex, Fiancé.”_  

 Alex’s internal monologue is once again cut off when, Tobin signals for Alex to follow her into the kitchen.  Tobin turns around as if she was going to ask Alex a question but is tongue tied when she sees that Alex is about 6 inches away from her face.  In that moment Alex became aware of everything.  The ever so light sound of the shower running upstairs.  The way the natural light filtered into the room, hitting everything ever so perfectly.  The sound of her own breathing.  The ragged sound of Tobin’s.  The way Tobin’s eyes came alive in the sunlight.  The way Tobin’s eyes weren’t aligned with hers but with her lips.  The feeling of the space between them getting closer and closer.  The way Tobin pulled away at the last second …

“So do you like pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like pancakes ;)


	4. Waiting in Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna wait in vain for your love."

Tobin felt a certain pair of blue eyes on her as she went to work on breakfast.  She did her best to focus on the pancakes, not daring to look up at the woman sitting patiently behind the counter. 

“So a super model huh? You should’ve told me you were famous, I would’ve bought you a bagel too” Tobin jokes.

“You’re not funny.” Alex says, throwing a grape she had gotten from the fruit bowl Tobin had made so nicely.

“Be nice or I’ll burn your pancakes.” Tobin threatens.

“I went back to the coffee shop and saw your painting of the New York skyline, it was nice” Alex says fiddling with the other grapes in the bowl.

“Thanks, I try.” Tobin breathes flipping her hair jokingly.

Alex chuckles softly at the brunettes antics.  Just when she is about to retort, an appropriately dressed Kelley O’Hara joins them and Alex immediately feels uncomfortable again.  Kelley is wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Tobin and Alex can see Tobin’s face turning red.

Kelley takes the stool right next to Alex and pops a grape in her mouth.

 “Sooooo, whatcha doin?” Kelley asks craning her neck to look at what Tobin’s cooking on the stove.

“Mmmm, Pancakes.  I’d love to have one but I wouldn’t want to interrupt your date with and I quote actually words from Tobin “ _super mccutie_.”

Tobin starts chocking on her saliva, and Alex can’t contain her laughter

Kelley, looking completely satisfied, eats a few more grapes before walking out the door.

“So, what do you have planned for the day?” Alex asks, acting as if Kelley’s comment never happened.

“I have to spend a few hours at an art show I’m hosting, nothing major, people are just gonna come and look at art and buy if they’re interested.  However … I do need a subject to paint, live, for spectators.  Do you know anyone who’s interested?” Tobin asks shyly.

“Actually I do.” Alex says playing along.

“You may know her, I believe they call her, super mccutie.” Alex tries to say with a straight face but fails.

“Those weren’t even my words.” Tobin whines.

“So you don’t think I’m cute?” Alex says seriously.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Tobin says equally as serious.

Alex is left speechless at Tobin’s boldness.

“Just like these pancakes ..” Tobin quickly adds

**

Alex is in awe of her current surroundings.  A select bunch of Tobin’s work is scattered across the white walls of the studio.  Each representing an experience she has had in her life.

 From behind a painting Tobin calls for Alex to press the play button on her phone’s music section.  At once the studio is lit up by the opening riffs of “ _Waiting in Vain – Bob Marley &The Wailers”_

_“_ I didn’t know you were a Bob Marley fan.”

“Yeah, a few years ago Kelley and I went on a Caribbean cruise, and I fell in love with his music.” Tobin replies, emerging from behind the painting, with an apron strewn around her neck like a coat.

She stands in the front of Alex bowing her head and holding her hand out,

“Care to dance M’lady?” Tobin offers

Alex accepts Tobin’s ridiculous invitation, giggling when they start slow dancing.

“ _From the very first time I rest my eyes on you girl_

_,my heart says follow through.”_

Alex has stopped giggling now, and is quietly swaying with Tobin in the center of the room.  Tobin knows it’s wrong.  The better part of her conscience had advised her against getting involved with Alex since she learnt she had a fiancé.  But Tobin could not help herself.  There was something about Alex that drew her in.  Something about her begging Tobin to get closer.  And Tobin just couldn’t shake it. 

Alex moves her head from Tobin’s shoulder to look her in the eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asks, her blue eyes searching Tobin’s face for some clue.

“You.” Tobin says

It’s in the moment when Tobin sees those blue eyes soften, that she decides that she’s going to be selfish, even if it’s just for a little while. 

She closes her eyes and leans in.


	5. Beach Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you're out tell your lucky one  
> To know that you'll leave"

As the distance between Tobin’s lips hers closes, Alex’s mind is racing.  She has a fiancé for crying out loud.

Yet, as the inches turn into centimeters and the centimeters turn to millimeters, there is not one motion in her body to stop.

Their lips meet.  Alex can taste the faint trace of maple syrup playing on the lips of Tobin.  Their lips speak the words each was too afraid to say, gently moving in perfect harmony.   

The kiss doesn’t last for more than a few seconds, but in those seconds, Alex has forgotten everything that has happened in her life up to this moment.

When she pulls away, Alex swears she had never seen anything more perfect.  Tobin’s eyes were still closed, still lost in the trance of Alex’s kiss.  When her eyes finally open, she looks a bit hazy.

Blue and brown eyes, aligned perfectly.  Alex wouldn’t have it any other way…

If things were different...

The ping of Alex’s phone knocks her out of her daze and brings her back to reality

 Shit. Fiancé. Right.

“I have to go.” Is all Alex says, not daring to look into the big brown eyes she had found herself helplessly falling for.

**

It’s been approximately 2 weeks 7 hours and 38 seconds since Tobin as last seen or talked to Alex, but who was counting.  For the past 2 weeks, Tobin has been analyzing her last moments spent with Alex, she cursed herself for being so naïve, so forward.  She had only known her for what? 3 days? She had a fiancé for fucks sake.  Tobin continues to wallow in her self hatred until a large weight lands on top of her, effectively knocking the wind out of her stomach

“Okay Romeo, enough of this, you haven’t seen the light of day in like two weeks and it smells like you haven’t seen the light of the shower either.”

“And don’t start with your ‘Kelley I’m fine’ bullcrap because I know you too good you old grub”

“Did you just call me a grub?” Tobin questions peeking from under the covers.

“WOAH, Holy Shit, who are you and where did you put Tobin?”

“When’s the last time you looked in a mirror, you look terrible” Kelley says poking her tongue out

“You know what you need? A nice night out, with lots of Alcoholooo.”

“We gotta hottify you though, I’m gonna need reinforcements.”

Kelley jumps from her spot on top of Tobin and goes into her room to make a very important phone call.

Within minutes Tobin hears Kelley open the door and the sound of multiple footsteps making their way to her room.

This was going to be a long night …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I'll update more now I promise.  
> Fun Fact: The chapter titles are songs, so go listen to those :P


	6. Work Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When, my, time comes around  
> Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
> No grave, can hold my body down  
> I'll crawl home to her

There was no use in running, she was cornered on all sides, Ali, Ash and Kelley stood dauntingly at the foot of her bed.  Leaving her no choice but to comply with their commands.

After a solid hour of groans and protests by Tobin, the quartet stood proudly in front of the full body mirror positioned in the foyer area of the apartment.

“I hate to admit it, but we look hot.” Tobin said looking pleasingly at herself.

Her leather jeans hugged the lower portion of her body in all the right places ~~, and her polka dotted button down accentuated her supreme lesbian goddess aesthetic.~~

Tobin had already decided that she was going to have a good time tonight.  Fuck Alex.  Miss I’m too involved with my fiancé to even call Tobin and let her know she’s not interested.

Tobin didn’t even really like her that much anyway.  She hated that cute upturned little nose of hers.  Or the way her eyes sparkled in the light of day.  The way she would laugh at Tobin’s jokes even if they were terrible.  The way her lips felt like God made them especially to kiss Tobin.  The way she made Tobin fall in lo-.  Fuck.

Tobin catches herself before she could finish her internal monologue. Kelly, Ali and Ash are too busy in their selfies to notice Tobin’s silence.

“LETS GET HAMMERED!111!!!” Tobin yells, ushering her friends out the door.

**

The club is booming, a deep bass resonates through Tobin’s body.  Neon lights lit up the club, sweaty bodies were everywhere, moving to whatever the heck the dj was playing.  But even the ambient atmosphere isn’t enough to keep her mind off of a certain blue eyed cutie.

So, she turn to alcohol for a little bit of help.

Tobin stops counting the number of shots she’s had after number 7.  It burns like a bitch, but at least now she can happily move on with her life, at least that is what she thought.

Tobin’s subconscious had other plans.  Absent mindedly, Tobin walks out of the club into the cool winter air.  Tobin hums in satisfaction as a gust of wind blows by, awakening the goosebumps on her skin.  She hails a taxi, giving him directions to what any sober mind would call “a bad idea”.

She knocks three times on the door of the house.  Swaying to the beat of an imaginary tune as she waits for the occupant of the house to open the door.  She hears a few seconds of shuffling before the door finally opens, revealing a bed haired, droopy eyed Alex Morgan.

“Romeo, Romeo where art tho Romeo” Tobin slurs in a terrible British accent

“Tobin?”

“No, I’m Juliettt” Tobin giggles

“Are you drunk?” Alex asks worriedly

“Mmmmm, no. I only had likeee. 1 shot” Tobin says holding out 10 fingers.

“Oh God.  Come inside.”

Alex leads Tobin to a guest room where she motions for Tobin to sit down on the bed.

“Yes my queen anything for you.”

Alex rolls her eyes and can feel laughter start to come up in her throat.  _I can’t laugh. This isn’t funny dammit._   Alex exits the room and comes back with a pile of clothes Advil and a glass of water.  She rests the water and Advil by the bed stand and throws the clothes at Tobin, who dramatically flails on the bed as if she had been hit with something hard.

“Ohh, I’m hit.”

“Oh, doctor  ...” Tobin says in her best 50’s housewife voice

“I’m going to need you to come here and assess my wounds.”

“Tobin, I’m gonna need you to put on these clothes so you don’t mess up your nice ones”

“Do I get a prizeee?” Tobin asks twisting her head to the side.

“Yeah, you get to stay in my house for the whole night”

“Do I get some cuddles too?”

“No.  Put on the clothes” Alex says sternly

“Yes, Mr. Grey, anything for you”

Tobin begins undressing right in front of Alex.  Alex feels as if she should look away but when she sees Tobin struggling with the buttons on her shirt she has to go over and help.  One by one Alex undoes the buttons on Tobin’s shirt.  She can feel the warmth radiating from Tobin’s torso, it’s … distracting.  She didn’t realize Tobin was so fit, she had a really good set of abs and they were tanned too.

It wasn’t until Tobin started giggling again that Alex realized she was staring.

“Like what you see?”

Alex rolls her eyes again at Tobin again.

“Shut up so I can take off your pants.”

“You want to get in my pants already? We haven’t even been on a first date.  I’m an ole fashioned lady you know.”

Alex pushes Tobin into the bed and positions herself at the Tobin’s feet.  She unbuttons her pants and slides them off with ease.

“This is so hot.” Tobin says, dark eyes looking at Alex.

Alex closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Fiancé. 

It was hot though.  Tobin was in the front of her.  Scantily clothed.  All Alex had to do was crawl up a few inches and they could both go to bed feeling good.

Alex’s core started to heat up with anticipation.   This however was short lived when Alex looked up to see Tobin peacefully sleeping.  Alex gently put the clothes onto Tobin and tucked her in.  She opted for a soft kiss on her forehead.  You know, because it was the polite thing to do.  With one last look at Tobin, she shut off the lights and quietly exited the room to retire to her own where she was sure her mind had a few things brewing for one hell of a dream tonight.


	7. One For The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's no need to show me round, baby I feel like I've been here before"

Alex awoke with one thing on her mind … Tobin.  The events of last night played through her head. A drunken Tobin Heath standing at her front door.  Alex would’ve thought it was cute if she was looking past the fact that god forbid, something had happened to Tobin on her way to Alex’s.

It was too early to be working herself up like this Alex decided, getting out of bed to make herself a cup of tea.  Halfway through making her tea, a voice shakes her out of her inner commentary.

“Good Morning.” Tobin says with a shy smile from the entrance of the kitchen.  When Alex doesn’t offer a reply and continues mixing her tea, Tobin walks closer, bare feet silently moving against the wooden floors.

“Are you mad at me?” Tobin says looking slightly amused

“What you did was really irresponsible Tobin.” Alex replies.

“And what was that?” Tobin asks walking closer to Alex.

Alex then turns around to lean against the counter with her arms folded.

“You came here, drunk!  Anybody could’ve snatched you or something.” Alex says with a serious look on her face.

Tobin is now standing a few inches away from Alex.

“I’m sorry  ...” Tobin sighs.

When Alex doesn’t reply, she takes a step closer, their bodies are flush against each other.  Tobin smirks to herself when she hears Alex’s breath hitch.

“Are you still mad at me?” Tobin asks.

“Yes.”

Tobin unfolds Alex’s arms, taking Alex’s hands in hers and kisses them.

“Are you still mad?”

“Yes.” 

Tobin presses herself harder against Alex. She can feel the brunettes pulse against her chest.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks

“Fine.”

“Mmm, good.” Tobin murmurs.

Tobin lets her hand trail down to the waist band of Alex’s shorts.  She looks up at the brunette for any sign of protest, but she finds Alex with her eyes closed and her breath quickening.  Tobin slides her right hand past her underwear, down to Alex’s moist center.  Alex’s hips involuntarily buck against Tobin’s,

“Are you still mad?” Tobin asks, gently rubbing Alex’s bundle of nerves.  Alex moans in reply.

Smirking heavily now Tobin rebuts, “Words Alex…”

“No, No” She breathes out heavily, “Keep going”

Following Alex’s commands Tobin gets on her knees and is about to …

**DO DOO DOO DO**

Alex’s phone rings knocking her out of her dream, Alex swears whoever is on the other end of the call is going to get a few choice words from yours truly.  That is until she looks at the caller ID, “ _Fiancé”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I know, I'm terrible, I'll be updating more now that school is here and i need a means of procrastination :)


	8. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scarred and left me, like a sunburn."

“Surpriseee baby, guess who’s in town????”

As if her morning couldn’t get any more predictable and inappropriate, her fucking fiancé was here, unexpectedly, and Tobin was downstairs.  Alex had never really prepared for the day when the two would meet.  _What would be the big deal, I mean he’s my fiancé, who I’m ver- err in love with, and Tobin well … she’s my friend, yeaa friend, umm girl crush, but in like a totally straight and platonic way.  I mean I can’t be gay right? I have a fiancé, who’s a dude. Girl crush. Bisexual???? Girl Crush.  It’s really too early for this shit._

Alex decides the best thing to do would be to give Tobin a briefing of what would be happening this morning, giving her an option to either A) stay or B) leave.  _You’re so cocky omg._   _For all you know she may not even like you, she’s probably just really friendly.  But we did kiss that one time, which was really nice._  

Distracted by thoughts of their first kiss, Alex almost doesn’t notice Tobin in her kitchen making what she presumed to be tea.  She stops herself at the entrance of the kitchen, watching Tobin.

Alex had concluded that everything that woman did was art.  As simple as a cup of tea, Tobin was focused completely.  Her calloused hands, from hours of painting and drawing, ever so delicately held the cup and spoon. The first rays of morning light filtered into the kitchen, enhancing her beauty even more.  Alex was so far away, yet she could see what felt like every detail on the woman.  The soft wrinkles around her eyes, the light freckles on her arms, the sandy blonde hair dangling from her loosely put bun.  The muscles in her legs, flexing ever so gently as she stood over her cup of tea.

 She was art.

“Are you gonna stand there and stare the whole time?”  Tobin chuckled breaking Alex’s train of thought

Alex turned red, opting to sit down instead of coming up with a witty comeback.

“I’m sorry about last night, and coming here, that was really …. Yolo of me.”  Tobin said with an apologetic look at Alex.  Thoughts of her dream flooded her mind and the woman began to turn red again, breaking eye contact with Tobin to look at her watch that was believe it or not, not on her wrist.

“I forgive you, we all do yolo things sometimes, but next time if you want to have a sleepover, planning a couple hours ahead wouldn’t hurt either.” Alex joked.

“You got it dude.”

“Ummm sooo  ...” Alex started, when her sentence was stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex awkwardly exited the kitchen, leaving a confused Tobin Heath to stand and wait for that she was about to experience.

Tobin heard a warm voice, presumably that of a males, and then a squeal, obviously from Alex.  The voices were muffled but she could make out a few words

“Did you miss me?”

“Everyday babe.”

And then there was a long silence accompanied by some giggles.

“Later tonight, I have somebody I want you to meet.”

Tobin’s stomach turned, it was him, the fiancé.  _Dude, why are you even stressing, she’s not even like gay, or at least she doesn’t ping on my radar.  She could be one of the tricky ones … I mean we did kiss … it could’ve been one of those platonic kiss things that all the straight girls are doing. I don’t even like her, she has like a fiancé and everything, but she is very beautiful and makes my tummy feel all warm and fuzzy. Fiancé. I can do this, I’m Tobin fucking Heath for cryin out loud. Fuck I think I need to take a seat for this._

“Tobin I have someone I would like you to meet.”

“This is Ben.”

“Ben this is Tobin, she saved my ass a couple nights ago when we ran into each other and the rest is history.”

“Nice to meet you  ...” Tobin started offering him her best smile, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Which was complete and total bullshit to be honest.  In all of their time spent together Alex had barely mentioned him aside from the fact that he was the reason she was crying that night.

“Nice to meet you too, anyone who helps my lovely is a friend in my book.” He said with a genuine smile.

Tobin sized him up, he was about 6’2, pretty well built, curly haired and had these cute pair of hazel eyes.  He looked to be a pretty nice guy.  A weird silence fell upon the trio, Tobin couldn’t decide whether it was awkward or just a silence, taking the time to really focus on her cup of tea.

“I wrote this for you.” Ben said shyly offering Alex a sheet of paper.

Tobin watched the couple as Alex examined the ‘love note’.  His eyes were locked on Alex, his smile widening as Alex read.  You could tell it was a genuine one too, Tobin felt as if she was intruding on a very intimate moment.  Alex read the note, blue eyes slowly scanning the paper, with each line her eyes appeared to get glossy, and then tears, but she didn’t appear to be upset, they were... happy tears.

“Did you really write this?” She said, looking up at him through teary eyes

“Yes.” He giggled

“I love it, and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_Could they get anymore cute? I honestly feel like I’m about to vomit, maybe when they kiss I can make a b line for my phone and say Kelley wants me home._

Tobin couldn’t watch as the pair locked lips.  It was a sweet and happy kiss.  Tobin’s only problem with it, whether she would admit it or not was that it wasn’t her lips Alex was currently tasting.

Quietly she crept out of the room while the couple shared their moment of intimacy.

She made her way back to the guest room where she quickly found her clothes and got dressed.  Double checking the room to make sure she had all her belongings, Tobin walked out of the room, with her head held high, in spite of the underlying heartache she felt at the moment.  _It happens._ Passing the kitchen on her way out Tobin gets the couple’s attention.

“Guys, I’m sorry to be leaving the party so early, but Kelley needs me home, something about a donut emergency.  Enjoy your time together you crazy kids.” Tobin offers a small smile, not even daring to lock eyes with the woman who currently owns her affections.

Tobin leaves the house and immediately lets out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Those blue eyes were going to be the death of her.

**

“Tobin, where have you been, I was worried sick about you” was all her best friend said when she had finally found her way home.  A pang of guilt immediately hit Tobin, Kelley looked tired.  Judging from the blanket on the couch, after the club Kelley had probably waited up all night for Tobin’s return.

Instead of answering, Tobin just went over to Kelley and wrapped her in a big hug.

“I was with Alex  ...” Tobin started taking the seat next to Kelley on the couch.  Kelley’s eyes immediately lit up.

“Tell me everything.”

To be honest, there wasn’t much to tell, Tobin filled Kelley in on the fact that she was drunk and Alex had taken care of her and tucked her in, which Kelley added, was cute.  And then the not so cute part, meeting her fiancé and seeing how well the two got along together. 

“Come on they can’t be that perfect for each other  ...” Kelley added, “She’s like some super model right, I bet I can find the deets of their relationship online.”

Kelley’s Google search further proved Tobin’s point, there wasn’t even any dirt on the pair that could leave either woman to believe that the two weren’t madly in love.

“I mean, they can’t be that in love right? Didn’t she kiss you?”

“Yeah but  ...”

“But nothing, she wouldn’t lead you on like this if she didn’t feel something for you back.”

“I don’t know, seeing them today, it did something to me, I can’t ruin that Kel, no way.”

“Do you like her?” Kelley asked looking Tobin directly in the eye

“She’s everything I ever dreamed of finding in someone”

“You’re in deep bud.  Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Anywhere you’d like, we have the money for it, think of it as an extended vacation, being here, right now, it won’t be good for you, you’ll get tempted to do things you shouldn’t, maybe Alex is just a short chapter in the story of your life, and we’re going to end it, before you end up hurt.”

Tobin always had respect for the opinions of people and would use advice constructively.  But Kelley was wrong, Alex wasn’t just a chapter, she was a book, all by herself.  A book which Tobin could read, and reread every day for the rest of her life.  Sadly, Alex wasn’t a character in Tobin’s novel, she was someone else’s and Tobin didn’t have the guts to take her away.

With a deep sigh Tobin agrees.  It would be good for her, good for her art.  Most importantly, good for her heart. 

**

She had been tempted to break the news to Alex via text message, get it over with and never have to see the woman again.  No hurt in the world could ever push Tobin to such an extreme though. 

“ _Do you wanna hang out later? At my place for a bit, I wouldn’t want to keep you away from your bae for too long ;)”_  Tobin shot Alex a text

“ _Sure, he had to leave anyways, he was just passing through_ _L”_ Alex replied

_“Be there in 20.”_

True to her word, Alex showed at Tobin’s doorstep, dressed in a large hoodie and sweatpants and crocs.

“Are those crocs?” Tobin giggled standing in the doorway

“Yea you have a problem?”

“I don’t think I can let you in my house with those on …” Tobin looked apologetically at the crocs.

“Oh please, these are the coolest shoes ever made.”

“Alright, I’ll make an exception, only because I like you.”

Alex paused briefly to look at Tobin.  _Likes me._

“In the friend way of course, I mean you have a fiancé after all.  He looks to be a nice dude, I’m happy for you two.” Tobin said, not looking at Alex.  Truth be told, it hurt her to say every word.  She wasn’t happy, but Alex was with someone else, and she looked to be relatively happy.  So Tobin would suck it up and do what she felt was best.

The pair made their way to the living room where Tobin had the ideal hangout rig set, blankets, chips and her netflix gallery on full display.

"Dang Heath, you don't play around."

"Thanks, I try. I didn't make any food because I didn't know what you wanted, but we can go to the food store later and whatever you want, I'll make it for you."

"Before we start though, there is something I have to tell you .." Tobin started

"I'm leaving."

 


	9. In Quiet Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If this is how I die ... It's not a bad way to go."

Alex’s stomach dropped at Tobin’s words, “Leaving? Is this about what happened the other day?”

Tobin opted out of replying, gnawing at her lips

“Answer Tobin  ...”

Deciding to finally recognize her feelings, Tobin comes clean.

“Yes, it is, well not only about the other day, more like since the day I met you.  You’re wonderful, if I could myself craft a human perfect enough to spend the rest of my life with me, it would be you.  Seeing you with your fiancé, you two look so happy together and I- I can’t ruin that.” Tobin declared through teary eyes.

Alex was visibly taken back by Tobin’s revelation.  Deciding to come clean herself Alex bites the bullet and confesses to her own affections. “I would be lying to say I didn’t feel something for you either, but Ben, he’s my fiancé Tobin, we’re getting married in a few months, I love him, he has always played an important part in my life.  I can’t do that to him, no matter how rough things get, he’s always there.”

“Which is why I can’t stay here, it’s only bad for me in the end.” Tobin sighs

Alex knew Tobin was right.

Walking closer to Tobin, Alex takes her thumb and wipes the tears from Tobin’s cheek.

“Since this is probably the last time im going to see you for a while, we might as well try to enjoy ourselves, no more talk of love or fiancés or what have you.” Alex finishes with a british accent, eliciting a laugh from Tobin.

“Alright you goof.”

**

After a long debate, the pair decided to watch Shrek, much to the protest of Tobin, she’s watched it 12 times, and every single time, she has cried.  Appropriately distanced from each other on the couch, the pair snuck glances at each other every now and then.  Tobin subtly tried to hide her face during _the scene_.  Alex sees right through her though, “OH MY GOD TOBIN ARE YOU CRYING” Alex says not able to contain her laughter

“The only way you would know that is if you were looking at me Morgan, like what you see hmm?”

“Maybe” Alex says with a wink.  Tobin thanks the gods for darkness, effectively hiding her blush.

Shrek eventually ends and Alex lets out a long groan, “TOOOBINNNN, I’m hungry.”

“Hi Hungry, I’m Tobin”

Tobin doesn’t have a chance to laugh before there’s a pillow flying in her direction.

“You done messed up now Morgan.” Tobin says springing from her spot on the couch to retaliate.

Tobin traps Alex on the couch effectively straddling her, preventing her from escaping.  Unleashing her arsenal of tickles on the woman.

“WOAAHHHHHH, what’s going on here??” A confused Kelley says, interrupting the pair.

To be fair, their current position was quite compromising, Tobin was on top of Alex, legs on either side of the womans hips and her hands were on her stomach, this could have well been the set up for a make out session of some sort.

“Tickle war.” Tobin replied innocently

“Looks more like an about to fu-“ Kelly starts

“I thought you left hours ago ….” Tobin interrupts,

“I did, but then I came back like right after I left bc I forgot my phone, but then I fell asleep.  Don’t worry, I’m not interrupting your date night, I have a date night of my own if you know what I mean, sleepover date night.” Kelley says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

“You’re gross.”

“Says the girl on top of another girl.”

“Oh shit yea.” Tobin says rolling off of Alex

“Sorry about that …”

“Don’t sweat it Tobz.”

“Did you just call be Tobz?” Tobin asks with a smile

“Yeah, it’s a cu- cool nickname” Alex smiles back.  The two continue to smile at each other until Kelley interrupts once more.

“Oh My God, I think I need to vomit.  Let me leave before I contract some type of cold.  Bye “Tobz” Bye super hot supermodel Alex Morgan.”  And with that the women are alone once more.

“That’s right, you’re famous aren’t you.” Tobin jokes.

“Yes, and I will have my fans mob you, if you don’t feed me immediately.”

“Alright, what do you want?”

“Surprise me.”

“Okay, but we’ll have to make a trip to the grocery store.”

**

Three minutes into their grocery store visit and Tobin manages to trip over a wet floor sign, earning a barrage of stares from strangers and Alex in stitches standing over her on the floor.

“I think I broke my butt ..” Tobin says with a pouty face.

“Get up you goof, I’ll push you in the cart.”

Tobin’s frown is long gone, she’s smiling now, quite widely.  Alex takes this moment to snap a picture of Tobin and upload it to her instagram. “ _trapped babysitting this one, send help”._

“So what are you making me?” Alex questions, browsing the first isles of the grocery store.

“My super special secret burgers, and some cookies, and I’ll buy some ice cream too, but only if you’re good.”

Alex puts her hand over her chest, “I’ll be the goodest ever.”

As they picked up ingredients, they made small talk, getting to know each other.  Tobin learned that Alex’s favorite color was mint green , and she got into modeling when her best friend made her enter a talent search as a joke.

Alex too learnt a thing or two about the woman who had been stealing her affections as of late.  Tobin was actually a well known artist, _as if Alex didn’t know this, she may or may not have stalked Tobin on the internet trying to learn things about her._ Although according to Tobin, there wasn’t much to know, she was an open book, available to anybody who would take the time to read.

The couple finished their grocery store visit rather quickly, gathering the necessary items for the cooking rampage Tobin was about to go on.

As the pair made their way back to Tobin’s apartment, Tobin subtly tried to enlist the help of Alex in this kitchen.

“Man, this surre is a lot of cooking I’m about to do …” She sighs, looking expectantly at Alex

“It’d sure be nice if I had someone here to help ..” Tobin says, letting her voice drift.

Alex was smiling now, and Tobin mentally high fived herself.  If she went blind, right at that exact moment, Tobin wouldn’t even have been mad, Alex’s smile was enough to keep her content for the rest of her life.

“Good thing I’m right here then.”

**

Cooking was going well, the burgers were done and Alex was helping Tobin start the cookie dough.

“You have flour on your face Tobin.” Alex notes, moving closer to the woman to brush it off.

Somewhere however, between about the five steps it took Alex to get close enough to Tobin, she changes the intentions of her touch. 

She’s no longer focused on the flour, although she does brush it off of Tobin’s face, her eyes are focused on Tobin’s.  Analyzing.  Neither woman dared to make a sound, out of fear of ruining the tenderness of this moment, that perhaps, was not even there.

Alex’s eyes then strayed to Tobin’s lips.  She had kissed them before, that brief moment in the art studio.  Alex did not like to be cliché, but nothing so wrong ever felt so right.  She had kissed those lips, but she was not familiar with those lips.  And God … she would love to be familiar with those lips.

So, she kissed Tobin again.  It started quite similarly as their first one, gentle and unsure.  But somewhere along the way, Alex had pressed Tobin against the kitchen wall, and all thoughts of wrong or right disappeared.  Tobin could do nothing but submit to Alex’s dominance in this moment, her brain was going 500 miles per hour and not at all at the same time. 

Alex’s hand was halfway up Tobin’s shirt when Tobin’s phone miraculously decided to ring, leaving both women breathless and dazed at what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?!! and with a 'long chapter' loool
> 
> Don't be scared to leave your comments or suggestions :)


	10. Sunburn Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scarred and left me, like a sunburn."

The night came to an end as quickly as it started and Alex had wished she could slow time, if it meant that she could feel the way Tobin’s pressed into hers a little longer.

Things however, were not this easy, Alex inevitably had to face two realities.  Tobin was leaving, and she was getting married soon.

 Whatever it was that Alex felt towards Tobin, she had hoped it was a fleeting emotion while simultaneously wishing it would stay and she could perhaps develop these feelings further.

She had never felt this way about Ben, although he did make her happy and would always be there for her, it did not feel the same.  To Alex, Ben felt like a fireplace, of course it brought warmth and an overwhelming sense of comfort, but Tobin, Tobin felt like a wildfire to Alex, bringing intense heat and emotion into the heart of Alex, it was new, different, perhaps that is why she had been in denial about her feelings all this time.

As Tobin walked Alex to the door solemly both women were left wordless, as this was probably the last time they would see each other for a while.

“Soo” Tobin said awkwardly standing across from Alex in front of the closed door.

“I’m sorry about tonight, and um … Kissing you .. like that” Alex said opting to look at the celing instead of at Tobin.

“Don’t worry about it, It felt nice.” Tobin said boldly.

“It shouldn’t though”

Both women let out a deep sigh

“This is probably the last time I’m going to see you for a while” Tobin started

“I’ll come and visit you in Paris” Alex smiled.

“Yeah, that’d be nice; I’d love to show you around.” Tobin said sadly.

Both women seemed to lose their energy that had been present all night.  The atmosphere in the apartment was sad, but both tried to be happy for the other.

“You don’t have to go home tonight.  You can stay here.”

“You leave tomorrow...”

“I know, but I want you to come with me to the airport.  So you can be the last American thing I see before I board.”

Alex smiled lightly, “Okay”

The pair made their way to Tobin’s room which was bare, only several suitcases lining the floor.  Tobin was first to strip, unapologetically in front of Alex, who did not have a hard time staring either.  Tobin rummaged through one of the suitcases, successfully finding her most prized possession, her college hoodie.

“This is my favorite thing in the whole world.” Tobin starts looking seriously at Alex.

“I’m going to give this to you.”

“Guard it with your life.”

Alex puts on the hoodie and immediately feels at home, it smelt profusely of Tobin, a smell that she would happily inhale every day.

That night, both women slept the best they ever had. (Which may or may not have involved cuddles, I’m not gonna say bc that’s inappropriate, Alex has a fiancé, c’mon)

**

Morning came and neither woman was prepared to face the truth.  It was Alex who woke first, opting to make Tobin a farewell breakfast much to the enjoyment of Tobin. 

After a light hearted breakfast, everything went by so fast.  Suitcases, Taxi’s, and finally airport.  Alex stood sadly in front of ticket counter across from Tobin, with Tobin mimicking her look of sadness.

“Aww, come on don’t be sad” Tobin tried to say, but her voice ended up cracking and she shed the first tear.  
Tobin pulled Alex into a tight hug, almost going for a kiss, but at the last moment remembering that they were in public and Alex probably had paps following her.

“I’ll miss you everyday” Tobin whispered

“I’ll miss you too.” Alex said crying into Tobin’s coat.

The pair stood in there, in the middle of the airport until a voice rang over the intercom breaking the moment that they were having.

“I love you.” This was the last thing Tobin whispered into Alex’s ear before she pulled away, walking towards her intended destination.

Tobin looked to Alex for some form of communication, but Alex just stood there, blank.

Tobin would have stayed, if it was not for the security hammering her, rudely asking her to move it along. 

It did not bother Tobin that Alex did not say it back, for she loved her even if Alex did not love her back.  Sometimes you have to give love without expecting it in return was Tobin’s motto.

**

The flight to Paris was long, especially without Kelley, who would be joining her later.  Tobin cried for about the first thirty minutes of the flight, until the person sitting on the side of her offered her some comfort. 

Tobin looked into the eyes of the woman, earth green, a noticeable change from the icy blue ones she had grown so accustomed to seeing.

The woman didn’t pry or try to mediate; she simply talked to Tobin, the two talked for hours, offering Tobin a nice distraction from a certain brunette that was about 1,000 miles too much away from her.

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time.  Tobin had learnt that her name was Alice, she was from the U.S just like Tobin but was flying to France to perform a special surgery on some child.   She was beautiful, Tobin had to admit, but not beautiful enough to make her forget about Alex.

It would take some time, definitely, but Tobin had a feeling deep down that Paris would be good for her, good for her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've read your comments and suggestions, thanks for the love. :)  
> tell me what you think


	11. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't want you to leave me."  
> "I didn't want to leave you."

Tobin’s first few months in Paris went well, her art life was rejuvenated … although the subject of the majority of her paintings revolved around a familiar blue eyes she couldn’t shake, they sold well and that made her happy.

Her and Alex talked just about every day, Alex had recently gotten a cute puppy to keep her company when Ben was away and she had just closed some big deals with major companies, which also made Tobin happy.

Currently the two were talking about getting Alex a flight to Paris so she could visit and make sure Tobin was doing well.

Tobin was constantly filing Alex in on what was happening in Paris, too frequently than Alex’s liking, a woman by the name of Alice would be the item of their discussions.  Alex would admit, Alice was pretty, beautiful even, but it still didn’t do her heart any good knowing someone else was stealing Tobin’s affections, although Tobin would always say that her and Alice were no more than friends.

**

Conincidentally, as the talk about Alice increased, Alex would be choppy in her replies, coming across as uninterested and sad.  Tobin, taking Alex’s behavior as a sign that she was jealous, did not look much into Alex’s change in behavior as she did not want to start something she could not finish.

_7:34 am_

_Tobin: Hey, Al What’s up_

_Alex: I’m good, how are you? And your girlfriend?_

_Tobin: Not my girlfriend. I’m fine, trying to finish this piece, It’s a real stunner, take a look ;)_

The attached file was a drawing of a beautiful landscape, with a woman situated in the center of it all, dark brown locks frozen in time, as her sculpted frame soaked in the beauty of her surroundings.

Alex couldn’t tell if it was her or Tobin’s new found attraction, she did not want to find out the answer either.

To be honest, Alex had not been feeling well over the past few weeks, she had constant headaches and felt lightheaded most of the time, which explained her apparent attitude in her and Tobin’s conversations.  Alex failed to tell Tobin about her health because a) she felt as if it was only her period or something and b) she did not want Tobin worrying about her, she was all the way in Paris for Christ sake.

Just as Alex was about to reply, a severe pain resonated through her head, causing Alex to stop what she was doing and fall to the ground in agony.  Alex’s world was fading, colors first blurring, and then a pitch black. 

**

_Maybe she had fallen asleep, maybe her phone had died, maybe she got distracted and forgot to reply, is she mad at me, for Alice?_

Tobin’s mind was live with possible excuses as to why Alex hadn’t replied to her message.  It wasn’t like Alex to just read a message and not to reply, so she must have had a good reason.  Tobin had decided to wait it out for a few days, after about day 4, a strange mix of anger and fear washed over her.  She had decided to scathe the internet for some intimation as to what Alex could possibly be doing.

“ _Enjoying life to the fullest :) #inlove” 10 hrs ago_

Attached to the tweet was a photo of Alex and Ben, looking happy and in love.  Seeing this caused Tobin’s blood to boil.

“ _She’s too busy spending time with Ben to talk to me huh?” Tobin thought to herself_

_“Well, I mean it is her fiancé …” The reasonable part of Tobin’s mind retorted._

_“But seriously, I mean, not even a sorry Tobin Im a busy, please don’t check your phone ever 5 fucking minutes expecting a message or call from me”_

_“Yeah that is pretty low  ..” Tobin’s reasonable side retorted._

She was too upset to even call or talk to Alex, it would take some time for the raging fire of her jealousy to cool before she could actually have a sensible conversation with Alex.  So in her moment of jealousy and undeniable hurt, Tobin, acting impulsively decided to scroll through her contacts, searching through A, but instead of finding Alex, she found Alice.

**

**America**

“Right now, we’re thinking it’s toxic-metabolic encephalopathy, basically, we think she’s deprived of some important things her brain needs to function, we’re not quite sure yet, there’s some more tests we have to run”

“What do you mean you’re not sure, this is my fiancé ..”

“Sir, we under-“

“NO YOU DON’T, HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOURE JOB RIGHT THE FI-“

“Benjamin ..”

“Sorry”

“How long do you think she will be like – like this?”

“In a coma? For right now it’s an indefinite amount of time, until we can run some more tests and figure out a treatment plan, its indefinite.”

“Thank you for your help.”

There in the hospital room stood Benjamin and Alex’s sister.  Luckily after she had collapsed, Ben was walking into the door at home and it was not long after she did that she was rushed to the hospital.  Alex’s sister was the first person he had called as she had lived close by, the second was her manager, he did not want the media to eat her and her family alive, so he informed Alex’s manager of her situation and she quickly released a tweet on Alex’s behalf to give the appearance that everything was alright.

Things however, were quite the opposite.  His fiancé was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, one of which was helping her breathe, he felt so helpless, so insignificant, there was nothing he or anyone could do, but sit and wait hopefully for the expertise of the doctors …  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O plot twist ...   
> Let me know what you think :P


	12. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Left an empty space, in a home we built to grow"

_Somewhere in Alex Morgan’s mind_

“Where am I?” Alex questioned to no one in particular as she was alone, in a strange place.

“You’re in your mind.” A voice replied

Alex turned to the source of the voice and found a beautiful olive skinned woman looking at her, slightly amused.

“What do you mean I’m in my mind?”

“I meant exactly what I said, you’re in your mind.”

Alex, heavily confused continued pounding the woman with questions.

“Well how did I get here? Why am I here? Am I like awake? Dreaming?”

“You have a lot of questions don’t you, you’ve always been curious.”

Alex stared blankly at the woman

“Okay, I also know you’re impatient, come let’s sit”

Alex’s mind was a pretty nice place if she should say so herself, there was a minimalist vibe going on and the furniture was pretty comfortable, it looked expensive too.;

“Well, you go t here because you’re in a coma.”

Alex’s body went cold, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

“Well am I going to live?”

“I don’t have all the answers, that depends on you love, do you want to?” Alex’s inner self asked rhetorically.

“There are some things in your life that has to happen, and in order for them to happen, you have to be here.”

“Things like what?”

“I can’t say.”

“Well can I atleast get your name? Who are you?”

“Laura, I guess you can say, I’m your conscience, well part of it, there are others.”

“Others?”

“Yeah you’ll meet them later, I don’t want to overwhelm you, you might die or something …”

Alex went pale again.

“Hhaha, I’m joking”

**

**France**

 Tobin and Alice really began hitting things off, which can be partially accredited to the fact that Tobin needed a well deserved distraction from Alex, at least in her opinion.  Months went by, every few days Alex would tweet about how well her life was going and Tobin found herself frequently in a jealous slump.  Eventually, Tobin would stop checking for Alex’s tweets all together and tried to focus on the people and things in her life that wouldn’t ignore her or make her feel sad.

Tobin would constantly tell herself that Alex was not hers to begin with and that if she wanted to heal and forget about her, she would have to move on, so that is exactly what Tobin did.

Alice made her happy, she wasn’t Alex, but she made her happy.  Tobin would often think about how the two rivaled each other and as time went on, Tobin found herself growing more fond of Alice.

Alice was doctor, she had devoted her life to saving others and Tobin found it endearing, the way Alice would talk about her profession, how she would get absorbed in her work, much like how Tobin would with her art.  The two could sit for hours on end in silence, both focused on their work and it all felt right to Tobin.

  Alice had a great sense of humor and was part of the reason Tobin didn’t go insane thinking about Alex.  Alice was also very observant and a great listener.  Her green eyes were keen on noticing everything, and it made Tobin’s heart swell with joy to know that someone was paying attention to the little things.

Tobin would call Alice her ‘ginger princess’ and in return without fail, Tobin would get a kiss.

Tobin never thought about falling in love with Alice, or anyone other than Alex, but as their relationship continued to grow, Tobin found herself slipping.  It had been about a year since Alex had last replied to Tobin, and about 10 months since Alice and asked Tobin to be her girlfriend, [to which Tobin shyly replied yes] her and Alice were currently laying in bed, doing nothing in particular, well, Alice had fallen asleep and Tobin was sketching.  When suddenly Alice stirred and woke up suddenly, reaching for Tobin.

“I had a bad dream.” Alice said, tears starting to roll down her face

Tobin looked compassionately at Alice and wiped her tears, holding her tightly.  Tobin was better with her actions than actually using words at times.

“I dreamt that I lost you.  And I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m right here.” Tobin said.

“I want you to be here forever.”

Suddenly the conversation took a turn, Tobin’s pulse began to  quicken, is she seriously about to –

“Will you marry me, Tobin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. The. F..................
> 
> Tell me what you think :) ;(


	13. Chapter 13

Tobin was never one to enjoy surprises, she always preferred to be the surpriser, she liked having a heads up, so she could mentally prepare herself when things like this happened.  This was a big commitment, Alice had been her girlfriend for 10 months and in those ten months, they had formed a pretty strong bond, Tobin hadn’t really the chance to form a relationship like that with anyone else.  She thought about Alex then, it had been a year since they had last spoken, _would we have been like this is she hadn’t stopped talking to me?_

Tobin quickly shook herself out of these thoughts though Alex was the past, Alice was her future.  The most important person in her life, Kelley, had already given her seal of approval a few months ago, saying that if there was anyone who she’d love to see change Tobin’s last name, it was Alice.  The thought of such a big commitment scared Tobin though, she was about to promise herself to this woman for the rest of her life. 

Alice’s eyes searched Tobin’s looking for some kind of hint as to what she was thinking, Tobin appeared to be deep in thought.  _She’s supposed to know dammit ._ Alice thought, but then again it was Tobin, the artist, beautifully and critically analytical in everything that happened in her life.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I guess.” Tobin shrugged nonchalantly

Alice shot Tobin a look, and Tobin burst into laughter.

“Stop being so anal, I’m kidding, of course I’ll marry you.”

Just then Alice wrapped Tobin in the biggest hug, and she didn’t think she could be any happier.

**America**

It had been a year and about 11 months since Ben had last seen the beautiful eyes he had grown to love.  Slowly though, as Ben watched Alex lay in the hospital bed that was all too familiar to her, his love for faded.  He tried to absorb himself in his work, but in the process, he had met someone else, who had made him feel like he was in college again.  Don’t get him wrong he still loved Alex, but the doctors still didn’t know how to handle Alex’s situation as she was not responding to any of the treatment they were giving her and everyone around him, including Alex’s family were encouraging him to let go and live his life.  They had told Ben that they would be totally supportive in whatever he chose to do.

It was a Wednesday when Ben finally signed over his next of kin rights to Alex’s parents, a Thursday when he packed together all of Alex’s things and sent them to her parents who lived a few miles away and sold the house they shared together.

He felt like shit, he didn’t want to let Alex go, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair to be with her and have his affections lie with another.  Ben was doing his last walk about town before he officially left and started again somewhere else.  He stopped at a coffee shop that looked pretty alluring from the outside and was greeted by an old woman at the counter.

“Hello Dear what can I get you?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been here, something to make me feel good.”

“You sound like you need a hot chocolate.”

  “You’re Alex’s fiancé aren’t you?”

“Well .. You know Alex?”

“She’s my daughter’s best friend friend I guess you can say. Tobin.”

“Ohh yeahh I met Tobin a while back.  I haven’t heard from her in a while, how is she?”

“Tobin’s been married for a few months now actually, she’s moved back in town for some medical thing her wife is attending.”

“Woah, time really flies.”

“How’s Alex, I haven’t heard Tobin say much about her lately.”

“Can you keep a secret? I mean you can tell Tobin, I trust her, but I don’t want it getting out to the public.”

“Of course.”

“Alex is ill, she’s in a coma.” Ben started with a sad expression

“It’s been almost two years , the doctors don’t know what to do.  They said only time will tell, they’ve moved her to a long term treatment facility in town, I’ll give you the address, you can give it to Tobin, she deserves to see her friend before it’s too late.

“They’re planning on taking her off life support?”

“No of course not, but you never know what can happen.”

Mrs. O’hara was about to reply when the barista announced that the hot chocolate was ready, they made the exchange and then parted ways.

**

Tobin was enjoying married life, her and Alice had found their groove a few weeks after they had gotten married, and it was perfect, at least for Tobin.  Everything was going smoothly, that was until Tobin received a phone call from Kelley’s mom.

She told Tobin everything that Ben had told her and honestly felt like she was going to throw up.

How could she be so stupid to think that Alex would actually stop talking to her for no reason?  Alex, her Alex, in a coma, for almost two years now, this is the woman she loves- well loved now, at least Tobin thought so, she was married to someone else for Christ sake.

**

Tobin wasted no time rushing to the treatment facility to visit Alex.  If there was one thing that was for certain, it was that Alex was very well loved.  Flowers, cards, and gifts adorned the room that Alex’s lifeless, while still full of life body lay. 

As Tobin examined Alex’s limp body, she felt as if she was going to be sick again.  She couldn’t hold back the tears that were slowly draining down her face.  All indications showed that it was her Alex, but it wasn’t.  Tobin remembered the Alex with the blue eyes full of light, Alex with the vibrant brown hair, Alex with the ever so slight tan that resembled, which Tobin never said aloud to anyone, slightly toasted bread.   This Alex however, looked small, pale, helpless.  Tobin took a seat next to Alex’s bed, carefully talking Alex’s hand in her own, as if doing it too fast might break it.  They were cold Tobin noted, another grim reminder of the woman’s condition.  Still however, when Tobin and Alex’s hands touched, it felt no different than the day they had first met, and it was in that moment that Tobin realized, she still loved Alex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up ... hopefully  
> let me know what you think, and thanks for all the love guys <3


	14. Chapter 14

_Tobin was six years old when she got her first lesson in patience.  Her mother had gotten her a kitten for her sixth birthday, who Tobin eagerly named nugget, there was just one issue though, Nugget would not come out from hiding under the couch._

_“Mommy, why won’t he come out to play.” A six year old Tobin questioned sadly._

_“Tobin baby, he’s somewhere he’s never been before, with people who he’s never seen before.  He’s just a bit shy, you need to have patience.”_

_“Patience?”_

_“Yes, you have to wait for him to come to you, when he’s ready, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to play.”_

_Eventually Nugget did come around and the two hit it off immediately, much to the pleasure of Tobin._

Tobin smiled as she remembered this moment, which she shared with Alex.  Tobin didn’t know if Alex could hear her or not, but it gave Tobin an odd form of comfort which she would take anyday.

It had been about two weeks since Tobin had started visiting Alex, everyday she would come by the treatment facility, her and the nurses were on a first name basis, sometimes, Tobin would even bring them donuts.

As the days went by, Tobin noted that Alex, although she was still in a coma, appeared to look happier as well, her cheeks were redder and her skin was looking more vibrant.  Tobin would often bring her art supplies to the room, painting and drawing to pass the time.  During week one, Tobin had come up with this brilliant idea to paint Alex, lost within the depths her mind.  It was coming along nicely if Tobin would say so herself.

Tobin and Alice had decided to settle down in the states, Paris was great, but the closeness to their families would outweigh the beauty of Paris any day.  They were currently renting an apartment until they found the house that was perfect for both of them.  One day, while making breakfast, Alice was studying Tobin intently.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, there’s just something different about you.” Alice noted.

“Different like how?” Tobin said slightly amused as she flipped a pancake.

“I don’t know, you look sad, but then you also look happy, I don’t know what it is.”

“hmmm.” Tobin said, to herself really.

“Where did you go yesterday? I stopped by the gallery to surprise you, but John said you were out.”

“I was visiting a friend.  You remember my friend Alex?” Tobin hadn’t really said much about Alex to Alice, because she preferred to keep her thoughts about Alex at the back of her mind as she thought the woman wanted nothing to do with her, until recently that is.

“Well she’s in a coma, and I visit her sometimes at the treatment facility a little way from town.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that babe.  Do you need a hug?” Alice said sympathetically.

“No, I think I’m good, I’m a big girl you know.” Tobin feigned humor, but in reality, it made her feel guilty to be around Alice, knowing that she was still in love with Alex.  _This is your wife dammit, and besides, Alex still has her fiancé._

Alice wrapped Tobin in a big hug anyways and Alex or not, Tobin was still smitten for this woman.

**

When Tobin walked into the treatment facility that day, as usual she hailed the receptionist, Linda.  She appeared to be in a cheery mood Tobin noted.

“Hey Linda, finally got that date?” Tobin asked

Linda didn’t reply she just smiled.  Tobin shook her head and carried on the path she had found herself walking more than often these days.  As she entered Alex’s room, she observed her canvas, Tobin was almost finished with it and knew if – when Alex woke up, she’d think it was beautiful.  Speaking of Alex …

The sole occupant of the room was absent.

“Where is she?” Tobin’s eyes searched the room but Alex wasn’t there.

“Did she ..” The words died on Tobin’s tongue, the thought of not being to see Alex anymore sickened her, she couldn’t have been gone.

Just as Tobin was about to leave the room to question Linda, the door opened and in came Alex’s nurse, followed by another nurse, who pushed a wheelchair, Tobin first locked eyes with Alex’s nurse, the second nurse and then the woman in the wheel chair.  It takes Tobin back to when she first met Alex.

_.  “So, you’re an artist huh?” Alex smiles at the woman.  “You guessed it.” The brunette replies gazing at the napkin as well, on it was a short but lovely sketch of Alex gazing at the streets of Portland.  “This is really cool.” Alex says again, still blushing.  “So, what about you?”_

_“What do you do?” Tobin inquires._

_“I do a little bit of modeling” Alex says nonchalantly._

_“I can see it.” Tobin boldly replies, it catches Alex off guard for a second but she thinks nothing of it.  “You’re beautiful.” Tobin adds, and then stops, “shit.”_

_“I mean, you’re facial structure is nice, and your eyes are killer and you have a nice body for that kind of stuff.”_

And there they were, those killer eyes which had Tobin falling from day one.

“Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas Miracle!! Alex is awake and I posted two chapters in one day :0000  
> You guys' comments give me life <3  
> Let me know what you think


	15. Ungodly Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her bag is now much heavier  
> I wish that I could carry her."

Tobin had been waiting for this exact moment for such a long time, her and Alex, finally face to face, eye to eye, bodies in the same space, regaining familiarity.  Tobin was content, as well as relieved, Alex would be okay soon although she would have to go through months of therapy to be able to do things that were once habit to her old self, such as walking on her own. Both Tobin and Alex knew that Alex’s road to recovery was going to be long, that fact that she was on the road however meant that Tobin would be okay too.

“You look different.” Alex noted.

She intently studied Tobin, who was if Alex was using her nurse’s information, was about 2 years older.   It was a different Tobin than the one that crashed into her life literally all those months ago. Although they looked tired, Tobin’s eyes appeared softer, as if she had gained more knowledge of the world, less afraid of where her life would take her.   She still had that unforgettable tan that Alex thought suited her so well and her hands were still callulosed from years of painting.  Although her hands were the same Alex noted, the jewelry that adorned them were not, Alex decided to ignore the gold band on Tobin’s finger deciding to ask about Tobin’s make shift art studio in her treatment room instead.

“I see you’ve changed the location of your art gallery.” Alex said looking in the direction of Tobin’s canvas.

“Yeah, I wanted to give you something nice to look at, for when you woke up. Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

The pair shared a soft smile and Tobin felt her heart swell.  After weeks of seeing Alex’s expressionless face, it was heartwarming to see her million dollar smile, even if it was a small one.

“Am I your first visitor?”

“No, my sister and Ben came by to see me a bit earlier actually.” Alex said avoiding eye contact with Tobin.

“Is everything alright?”

“Well, Ben said he was seeing someone else, and you know the odd part? I didn’t even feel upset.  I loved him, but in the weeks leading up to my collapse, felt myself falling out of love with him, I’m happy he found someone else.”

These words hit Tobin right in the gut, causing her to re-evaluate every decision she has made in the past few years. _“Did I rush into marrying Alice?” “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” “You know what, I’m a different Tobin now, I’m older and I’m married, I can handle this.”_ Tobin struggled, as she did her best to ignore the way her body felt at home whenever she was in the same room with Alex.

“Speaking of lovers ..” Tobin started slowly.

“You’re married.” Alex said, sparing Tobin the awkward confession.

“Yeah, to Alice.” Tobin sighed.

“I’m happy for the two of you.” Alex half smiled.

**

Alice really tried her best to not let her curiosity get the best of her, but Tobin had just gone off again to that treatment facility to go visit her friend who was in a coma, Alex.  She remembered Tobin saying something about her being some kind of model so she figured she would find something on the online blogs about her, but she couldn’t remember her last name for shit so she figured she’d just search up Tobin Heath and Alex and see what she could find.

It was … interesting to say the least.  Headlines ranging from, _Tobin and Alex, get cozy on a get away to the grocery store, what does Ben think?_ To _Ben seen with another woman, wonder if Tobin had anything to do with it? Filled the display of Alice’s_ computer.  _“Was this Alex like her girlfriend or something?”_

Alice continued searching, finding very loveresque photos of the two on various trips in public and couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. This woman appeared to be very special to her wife.

Things started to click now, ever so often back in Paris, she would meet Tobin and Kelley having hushed conversations about a girl, and whenever Alice would ask, Tobin would just write it off as an old friend, but from the look of things, Alex appeared to be more than an old friend.  Now having a name to put to the face, Alice recognized those blue eyes and that facial structure, from quite a bit of Tobin’s sketches and paintings.  Alice closed her computer and sighed to herself.

Her and Tobin were going to have a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tings startin to get juicy :()   
> Tell me what u think, thanks for the love guys  
> Special <3 for bluenun and talex1317 you two are the reason I work through the writers block :)


	16. Chapter 16

When the time came, neither woman shied away from the inevitable conversation.  Tobin came home and met Alice waiting for her on the couch, with a focused look on her face.

“Hey babe, what’s up, you look … stressed.”

“Who’s Alex?” Alice started, toying with her hands instead of actually looking up at Tobin.

Tobin took a sharp intake of breath, “umm .. we’ve had this conversation before, Alex is my friend.” Tobin started slowly.

“Of course she’s just a friend now, I mean … we’re married, but was she ….” Alice trailed off.

“Something more?” Tobin questioned, looking equally as uncomfortable as Alice.

“Yeahh.” Alice said, finding interest in the vases that decorated their coffee table.

“Well ..” Tobin started, “it’s kind of complicated to explain, at the time she had a fiancé, but I’d be lying if I said that there wasn’t a mutual attraction.” Tobin said, studying Alice’s face for some type of reply or indication as to what she was thinking, when she didn’t receive one she continued.

“When I met you, I was actually getting away from all of that, I mean, she had a fuckin boy- fiancé, and we had kisse-“

“Wait, kissed?” Alice interrupted.

“Yeah, it happened like once - twice, we were baking cookies or were we in the art studio? Oh yea, the first time was at my studio and then – I should stop talking.”

Alice looked at Tobin, mouth agape.

“That’s not the point!” Tobin argued, feeling heavily judged under Alice’s gaze.

“I couldn’t be the person who ruined someone else’s relationship, so I left, and then I met you, and everything felt right again.”

 _“But now, I’m not so sure.”_ Tobin left out.

As she spent more time with Alex, Tobin’s old feelings were reignited, she for sure thought they had died when she met and fell in love with someone else. But they were back, and 10x stronger than before, if what Tobin felt for Alex before was a river, her feelings now were Niagra Falls.

The issue with this was that, it was wrong to feel this way.  It was unfair to Alice, who had invested so much of her life into Tobin’s to have Tobin step up and leave her for another.

Yes, Tobin loved Alex.  But she had promised herself to another until ‘death do us part’.

“Do you think getting married was a mistake?” Alice spoke up, barely above a whisper.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Tobin questioned, “You don’t have to dance around it.”

“I’m scared, that you’ll leave.” Alice said, she was crying now and Tobin felt an overwhelming pang of guilt.  She should have been doing such a good job at being a wife that Alice didn’t have any insecurities or doubts about their relationship, but in the trapped in the waves of her emotions, Tobin put Alex before her wife.

“Never.”

**

Weeks had passed since that encounter and Tobin was doing a better job at time management, she still spent time with Alex, who was steadily progressing and would be able to leave the treatment facility in a few weeks.

Alex’s time spent with Tobin was unashamedly her favorite. Tobin had a wonderful way of making her feel loved and keeping Alex motivated during her grueling rehabilitation.  Some days it was hard. Tobin however, was there through it all, to hold her hand, offer words of encouragement, or just be a presence. Either way, Alex loved having Tobin around and Tobin loved being around.

They had their awkward moments of course as their natural chemistry sometimes made an appearance, and the pair were sadly reminded that Tobin was promised to another and it would be best if they just kept things platonic, although platonic for the two did involve touches that lingered too long and looks that friends just wouldn’t give each other, they both tried ~~horribly~~ to suppress their feelings for one another.

**

“So how long have you two been dating?”

“Excuse me?”

Tobin had been caught off guard by the doctor’s question. This man was one of the doctors assisting Alex in her rehabilitation, and he had seen Tobin at the facility too many times to conclude that they were just friends.

“We’re not dating, we’re just really good friends.” Tobin said to the doctor, offering a shy smile through her red cheeks.

“Well, if you ever want to take things beyond friends, I think you should totally go for it, she looks at you like you, like you look at your art.”

The doctor’s words were heavy on Tobin’s chest. She still had a whole Alice, who she still ~~maybe~~ loved.

“I’m actually .. uhh married.” Tobin said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh .. sorry.” The doctor replied looking visibly uncomfortable.

Both Tobin and the Doctor, unsure of what to say, were interrupted by Alex, who was walking without assistance down the corridor.

Tobin just stared open mouthed as, a brightly smiling Alex walked over to her, slowly, but confidently.

Alex had recently started walking with a cane, which her therapist had said was a huge accomplishment for someone in her situation.  So seeing Alex without the cane, swelled Tobin’s heart with an immense amount of happiness and love for her friend.

Tobin closed the distance between them and wrapped Alex in a tight bear hug.

“I’m so proud of you.” Tobin whispered.  Placing a light kiss on Alex’s temple.

It wasn’t until moisture started seeping through Tobin’s shirt that she realized Alex was crying as well as herself. They stood there, quietly acknowledging the beauty and importance of this moment.

Alex learnt two things about herself in that moment.  She didn’t want to be held anyway by anyone other than how she is right now ever again.  And secondly, although she had no doubts about this one, she was very loved by Tobin Heath, and the wonderful part about it was, she loved Tobin back, 100 times more.

 “I couldn’t have done it without you.” Alex breathed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy, guess who's back.  
> let me know what you think :)


	17. Lying to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel in some way I do love you  
> But babe, I'm not in love with you"

“Alice, this is Alex.”

“Alex, this is Alice.”

Everyone in the room could sense the awkwardness of the situation.  Alex had begged Tobin to meet her wife and Tobin wasn’t one to say no, especially to Alex.

_“You know it’ll probably be awkward.”_

_“Why is that?” Alex questioned, trying to elicit some indication of Tobin’s feelings towards her._

_“Umm, well ..” Tobin started and thought for a moment._

_“I told her about our past, and I mean, I don’t know, maybe it’d be awkward.” Tobin stammered blushing at her and Alex’s previous memories._

_“I mean it was the past right.” Alex says trying to convince Tobin that it was okay to bring Alice._

_If they hadn’t been spending so much of their time together, Tobin might have actually believed what Alex had said.  “We’re far from the past alright.” Tobin thought to herself._

“It’s great to finally meet you.” Alice said through a smile that Tobin couldn’t quite read

“You too, Tobin has said so much about you.”

“How are you feeling?” Alice asks, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

“Well, everyday I’m progressing, with the help of my doctors and Tobinnn.” Alex said, smiling up at Tobin.

The pair happily shared a look.

Alice had never seen Tobin’s eyes sparkle that bright, and they were married …

Alice tried to keep up with small talk, wanting nothing more but to leave the environment she felt so much discomfort in.

Her saving angel came when Alex’s nurse knocked on the door, alerting her that it was time for her physio session.

Alex began to move when Tobin quickly got up out of her seat to help Alex.

“Let me help you.” Tobin said offering her hand to Alex.

Alex politely accepted Tobin’s help, sharing a little chuckle when Alex tripped up in her step.

Of course Tobin was there to catch her.

Alice just sat there, silently observing, there was such a tenderness in the way Tobin handled Alex.  As if handling her too hard might break every bone in her body.

“Not joining us today Tobin?” The nurse asked.

Alice’s ears sprang up, _“first name basis with the staff?” “you must really spend a lot of your time here Tobin ..”_

“I promised Mrs. O I’d help her with some things today.”

“We’ll miss you for sure, don’t tell Alex” The nurse started in a whisper loud enough so that Alex could hear.

“But you’re my favorite part of physio.”

“If I wasn’t so tired, I might actually hit you.” Alex teased, still holding onto Tobin.

The trio just laughed, completely unaware of time.

“Well we better get going.  See ya later Tobin.”

“Later Tobs.” Alex said, pointing two finger guns at her, to which Tobin happily returned.

**

“How did you know you were in love with your husband?” Tobin asked, idly sketching in her pad.

“That was a long time ago you know.” Mrs. O replied, admiring the new art work Tobin had put up in her house.

“Okay let me rephrase, how did you know he was the one you should spend the rest of your life with?”

Mrs. O raised her eyebrows at Tobin, “having doubts already?”

“Let me guess, it’s about the blue eyed girl.”

Tobin sighed and nodded.

The waves of guilt she felt were crashing into the tide of her sanity more often than not.  She was confused.  She desperately needed some form of indication as to what the next move in her life should be.

“It’s all about the look.”

“That’s so corny.”

Mrs. O just stared blankly at Tobin.

“Okay, what about the look?”

“It’s not something I can explain, you have to figure that out for yourself.  When you look at your wife, what do you feel.”

“I feel …” Tobin didn’t really know what she felt.

“Okay … When you look at, Alex, what do you feel?”

Tobin thought about it again.

“So you’re telling me, that the answer I’m looking for lies in the eyes?”

“That’s so cool.”

“Do you know what Kelley told me? She told me I should kiss both of them and whichever one feels best, is the one I should go for.”

“My daughter is an ass. Don’t do that.” Mrs. O said laughing

“Okay so eyes.” Tobin repeated before darting out of the house

“Thank you!” Tobin shouted from a distance.

**

“Hey you’re here at an odd time.” Alex acknowledged, as Tobin entered her room.

“You look frazzled.” Alex said again, waiting until Tobin got closer to fix her loose hairs flying out of her pony tail.

“I’m on a mission.  It’s something I’m doing, for uh … art.”

“Look me in my eyes, don’t say anything, just look into my eyes.”

“Okayyy.” Alex said skeptically.

Tobin said across from Alex on her bed, positioning herself comfortably, for the test.

It started off a bit awkward.  But 30 seconds in, something changed.  Tobin felt at ease, comfortable under the azure stare she had grown so accustomed to seeing.  She also felt an overwhelming amount of safety, confident that those blue eyes would protect her if she were ever in danger.  She was curious, of course they had spent a lot of time together, but she wanted to know more.  Tobin wanted to know how Alex looked when she woke up, she wanted to know how Alex looked when she cried. She wanted to know how Alex looked with her paintbrush in her hand, trying terribly to paint something for Tobin to see.  She wanted to know how Alex’s lips felt, unashamedly pressed against hers.  She wanted to know how Alex looked, standing across from her in white.  She wanted to know how Alex looked making breakfast, half clothed in their kitchen dancing to some random song on the radio.  She wanted to know how Alex looked fully unclothed, coming down from a climax.  God, she wanted to know so much.

She felt worried, that someday, she might not be able to be everything Alex needed her to be for her. Most importantly however, she felt at home.  Alex’s eyes were a place where she could go without feeling the heavy judgment of the world, where the door was always open and Tobin would always be welcomed with loving arms.

Her breathing quickened, both her and Alex’s pupils were as wide as their irises would allow.  Trying to allow as much light into the eyes as possible, as if in fear that they might miss out on something very important.

“Time’s up.” Tobin said, showing no emotion in her face.

Without explanation, Tobin left the room, leaving a confused Alex alone in her thoughts.

**

“Hey babe.” Tobin started.

“We need to have another talk Tobin.” Alice said, with a weary look on her face.

“Can it wait? There’s something I need you to do for me, it’s for art.”

“Look me into my eyes, no words, no nothing, just a look.”

“Okay.”

The exchange started, and nothing ever really clicked.  Tobin searched Alice’s green eyes, for some sort of indication but there was something that appeared to be bothering her. As if her mind was set on something else.

“You look upset maybe we should do this another time.”

“This? I can’t do this.” Alice said gesturing to her surroundings.

“Anymore.”

“What is it? Don’t you like our apartment, we’re still looking for a house, with time it’ll come.”

“Not the house Tobin. Us.”

Tobin didn’t know how to respond.  Alice was always so calm about everything, and this was no different. Her tone left much room for interpretation, although Tobin could tell from the way the tears began to fall from Alice’s eyes that she was upset.

“You love her Tobin.” Her voice began to crack.

“Way more than you love me.”

“Alice.” Tobin started.

“No, look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t, tell me that you’re not falling for her like you said yourself you were before.”

Tobin couldn’t lie.

Especially not to Alice.

Tobin’s tears began to spill as well.

“I’m so sorry” Tobin started.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep the promise I made when I signed those papers, I tried, I really did, but this just crept up on me again and –“

“You don’t have to say anything Tobin.”

“I can tell everything I need to know about you from your eyes.”

“Seeing you two today, it just confirmed what I had been thinking for a while now.”

“I love you and I want what’s best for you, sadly, it’s not me.”

“I wish you the best.” Alice said.  Placing a lingering kiss on Tobin’s cheek.

She grabbed a suitcase that Tobin had never noticed was place in front of their door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to get this out of my brain. :P  
> let me know what you think :D


	18. Lego House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'll love you better now."

“So you ended things with Alice?” Kelley started slowly.

“Alice your wife, with the green eyes and the wavy hair?”

“Yes that Alice.” Tobin sighed.

“What’s her number again?” Kelley joked trying to lighten Tobin’s mood.

 Her best friend looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, the highly appreciated tan she had was faded, suggesting that she hadn’t seen the light of day in a while, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked a few pounds lighter too.

It broke Kelley’s heart.

She had expected as much though. When she hadn’t received any sort of message from Tobin in a week and on the 8th day when Tobin had dialed her number but hadn’t actually said anything just sniffled she figured something had happened.

“I just feel like I let her down you know, I promised to love her forever.”

“You don’t have to be with her to love her.” Kelley started.

“And I’ve known you long enough to know that, you don’t love her the way you love Alex.”

“It still feels wrong though. I mean I left my wife, my _wife_ for someone else.”

“It happens.”

“What’s most important to me right now though is you Tobin. You look terrible.”

“Breaking your wife’s heart could do that.” Tobin deadpanned.

“You’re breaking my heart too.”

“Woah, aren’t I just the heartbreaker of the century.”

Kelley had just about had it with Tobin, her best friend had the habit of wallowing in her feelings, which was fine and understandable, artists were known for being emotional.  But the path Tobin was going down would only lead her to self-destruction.

“Okay Romeo, I know you’re sad, but the earth is still spinning and the sun is still shining so you’re gonna need to suck it up and deal with it in true bad bitch fashion.  Instead of channeling all of this sadness into tears and nothingness, why don’t you make some art.  You’ll feel better afterwards.”

Kelley took a deep sigh before continuing.

“Alice was only a short chapter in your life, and you have many more pages to write, so please hurry and close it so you can begin a new one.”

**

 _“Kelley was right”_ Tobin had decided after a few more days of wallowing.  Being sad wasn’t going to get her anywhere unless she tried to positively distribute her energy.

So she finally took a shower, made herself a bowl of mac and cheese and took out a new canvas.

Of course she was still sad, Alice was very important to her. _“But she was just a short chapter.”_  Tobin reminded herself, some important and special things had happened in that chapter of Tobin’s life but it was time to move on, time to close out that chapter and start a new one.

“To a new chapter.” Tobin whispered and she moved her pencil across the board of infinite possibility.

**

“I was starting to get worried.” Alex said as she effortlessly moved around the all too familiar room for both her and Tobin now.

“You just stared at me and left, and then you don’t show up for about two weeks.”

“You could’ve called.” Both Tobin and Alex say at the same time.

Alex raises her eyebrows at Tobin, signaling that she should speak first.

“Things were complicated …” Tobin said vaguely.

“I got a new phone, your number isn’t in it.”

Tobin felt a pang of guilt.  An all too familiar feeling for her in the past few months.

“You’re tan sorta faded.  What have you been up to?” Alex questions examining Tobin.

During the past two weeks, Tobin had been doing some sort of soul searching.  She basically ate, slept and breathed art and Kelley; when she wasn’t being a boob, she was actually pretty helpful.

The weight of Alice leaving was still heavy on her chest, but she accepted it now, it was probably best for the both of them if they weren’t together as Tobin’s affections didn’t lie entirely with her wife.

They mostly lay with the women currently pacing through the room in which she sat.

“Soul searching.” Tobin says.

Alex stops to look at her then.  Tobin could practically see the gears of Alex’s brain turning through her eyes, trying to interpret what Tobin meant.

“Alice left.”

“Well where did she go?”

“No, not like on a trip, she left me, we broke up.” Tobin sighed, looking at the floor.  It still hurt to say it.

“Tobin I’m so sorry.” Alex said, taking the seat next to Tobin to envelope her in a hug.

Tobin took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes, expecting the tears to follow, but they didn’t.  Instead she was met by the tranquil silence of the room, Alex’s steady breathing, and her equally as steady heartbeat.  It was comforting.

“You’ll be okay.” Alex whispered.

**

 _“I’ll be okay.”_ Those were the words that kept Tobin going on days when it was especially hard to cope with her loss.  She just kept reminding herself that she would be okay and over time, that is exactly what she became, _okay._

Alex was a big help in that process.  Though they hadn’t verbally or physically stated their mutual feelings for each other as they both knew it wasn’t the right time to commit themselves to anything.

Tobin was still healing, and so was Alex.  While Tobin’s healing may have been more emotional and Alex’s physical.  They both found a remedy that suited both equally as well, each other.

Both women prided herself in finding someone as patient and understanding as the other.  The time they spent together in the healing phase of both of their lives cemented their bond.

Neither was promised to the other, but it was sort of implied and made each of them equally as happy to know that at the end of the day, there was a friend waiting to assist with all of the troubles that life threw their way.

**

It had been about four months since Tobin had revealed her break up with Alice.  Two months ago she had signed the papers which made their divorce official.  It was no longer a weight on Tobin’s chest, but rather another page in the book of her life.  She had finally closed the chapter and was ready to start a new one.

**

“Hold on.” Tobin said as she ran in front of the glass doors of the treatment facility. 

She had one of the nurses covering Alex’s eyes, keeping her in the dark about the surprise that awaited her arrival outside.

It was finally Alex’s big day; she would get to leave the facility.

Tobin pulled out her phone, not wanting this moment to ever be forgotten.

She stood to the side as Alex took her first steps out.

Alex’s eyes immediately began to well up.

In front of her stood her mother, father and sisters, who she was sure weren’t going to be able to make it to see her take her first steps into the outside world again.

They all carried balloons and were equally as teary when they made eye contact with Alex.

“How –“ is all Alex could get out before her family pulled her into an emotional hug.

“Tobin planned out the whole thing.” Her mom said through tears.

“She wanted it to be a surprise.”

After a few teary minutes in her family’s embrace, Alex turned her attention to Tobin, who too was wiping tears from her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said, enveloping Tobin into a body crushing hug, causing Tobin to drop her phone, not that she cared.

“I love you.” Alex whispered.

“I love you too.”

The I love you’s spoken here carried more weight than the seemingly shallow ones spoken before.  They were fortified by months of creating an atmosphere of trust and caring that both women knew was too strong to be superficial.  _It actually meant something._

_“I think I’m going to enjoy this new chapter.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy, let me know what you think :)))))))))))))


	19. Chapter 19

Domestic life suited Talex, (a name coined by the internet in reference to their alleged relationship).  They weren’t together though, although that didn’t stop just about everyone from thinking that they were.

 Always being sighted together talking walks, shopping or just looking domestic didn’t really help the situation, neither of them really minded though.  It was _“nauseatingly cute.” As Kelley had described._

_” It’s an honor to be your alleged girlfriend.” Alex had joked._

_“Same to you, babe.”_

_**_

They lived together, partly because Tobin had told Alex it was only right that they did.  They could both look after each other that way.

A few weeks after her and Alice’s break up, Tobin went house hunting, needing a change from the temporary apartment that she and Alice shared as too many memories still floated through the eerie silence of the apartment; Tobin also had a certain someone in mind as well, not being cocky or overconfident, she knew that she would one day end up with Alex and wanted a place where they would both be able to settle down when the time had come.

The time wasn’t there yet though.  But every time she awoke, and saw Alex preparing two cups of tea, she knew it was one day closer.

They slept in separate rooms of course, as they were both afraid of running their fragile relationship with too bold of a step, _(although moving in together was a pretty big step if you asked me)._

_**_

Tobin nor Alex’s social media accounts did much to calm the steadily growing storm of ‘talex’ fans.  It appeared as if they were always together, doing something … girlfriendy.

Walks on the beach, getting icecream, trips to the doctor, trips to the gym, dinner, movie nights, pajama parties, making dinner, bed hair and pancakes, family dinners and more were captured in pictures and shared with millions between Tobin and Alex.

“Who knew being friends with a loser would get me this Instagram famous.” Tobin had jokes once as she noticed a massive increase in her follower count.  Alex replied by throwing a pillow which hit Tobin square in the face.

**

“I want you to be my date.”

“Huh?” Tobin said, directing her attention away from her sketch pad, to look at Alex.

The scene was quite domestic, Tobin noted.  Alex was on the opposite end of the couch facing Tobin, who idly sketched in her pad, as Alex typed something on her laptop.  A typical lazy Sunday at their residence.

“I need you to be my date.” Alex repeated.

“Not like my date date, if you’re uncomfortable you don’t have to do it.  It would be nice if you did, I could really use some support.” Alex rambled.

“Of course.” Tobin said, she wasn’t really going to say no.

Alex visibly relaxed.

“Okay, my friend is having a fashion show.  She’s sending some dresses for us to wear.”

“This is like your first public appearance since – you know. This is pretty big.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of nervous, I’m glad you’ll be there.  You make me less nervous.” Alex said, recognizing the irony of her statement; Tobin also made her very nervous, the thought of taking their friendship to the next level had the tendency to do it to her, although she wanted it more than ever, she wasn’t really sure how to go about the whole thing.

“You make me less nervous too.” Tobin admitted, smiling at Alex’s compliment.

**

“You look beautiful.” Alex sighed as she took in Tobin’s appearance.

“You look more beautiful.” Tobin replied in awe, not noticing the weirdness of her statement.

Tobin wore a black A-line dress that hugged her body well enough to reveal the toned body underneath, but flowed at the bottom which gave her a classy look.  Alex on the other hand, wore a white strapless body length dress that flowed all the way down to the ground as it brilliantly reflected off of the color of her eyes, making her look like some type of angel or villain out of some movie.  Judging by the way her hair cascaded down both sides of her face, she was definitely an angel.

**

The night came and went.

Tobin had loved the fashion show, she wore a look of contentment all night, although Alex was sure it had nothing to do with the fashion show but rather the observation that Tobin’s hand hadn’t left hers through the whole event, even though it was probably out of instinct and not intention.

Alex was thankful for Tobin’s calming presence.  Whenever Alex appeared to be getting the slightest bit over whelmed, Tobin was always there to place a reassuring hand on her back, or offer the softest brush of her thumb against the back Alex’s hand.

Of course, Alex knew tomorrow she’d probably receive hundreds of calls and emails questioning her and Tobin’s relationship, but she didn’t care; The loving bond that she and Tobin shared far outweighed anybody’s opinion or speculation about their friendship. 

_Friendship._

It was apparent that Tobin’s love for Alex wasn’t something superficial.  It ran deep within the depths of her heart, which was odd to Alex considering the short amount of time in which it happened.  Some of the things Tobin did warmed her heart.

Alex knew this house was picked out with with her in mind, as Tobin had let it slip in conversation.  Tobin would sometimes leave little sketches for Alex to find under some breakfast if she had left the house early.  Alex was constantly finding stickies reminding Alex of important things she needed to do.  Tobin had a list of Alex’s allergies that she carried around in her pocket, ‘just in case’.

Having someone care that deeply about her, and her reciprocating those feelings was amazing to Alex, she was afraid though.  Afraid that if she did just one wrong thing, she would ruin the beautiful relationship her and Tobin had created over all those months.

Alex also knew that she couldn’t wait for Tobin to make the first move, she had to do it herself, because Tobin was probably just as frightened as her.

Alex took her fear as her mind’s way of challenging her to achieve her ultimate goal.  After a thought process that seemed to last forever, and some planning, Alex knew exactly how she would woo the woman of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and your thoughts about the final chapter (which is coming soon :(. )  
> I'll probably do a sequel, this story is like my baby, i cant just let go


	20. Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But maybe I'm just in love, when you wake me up."
> 
> (Listen to wake me up by Ed Sheeran for added effect.)

 

The normal lights of the living room shared by Tobin and Alex were replaced by candles as the natural evening night pooled through the windows  
creating the perfect atmosphere for Alex's plans.

She wanted to create an atmosphere of total intimacy, although intimacy was the last thing her and Tobin's relationship lacked, she wanted to set the mood right.

She wanted Tobin to speak of this moment with adoration and admiration for the rest of her life.

She wanted their children to be captivated by the tale of their seemingly hopeless romance.

She wanted the moment in which their mother finally professed her love and her unwavering desire to further their relationship between their other mother to make her children want to find someone who wanted to do the same for them.

Although if they didn't it would be fine with her.

She was getting ahead of her self, Alex thought amusedly. Although her lack of confidence in the reciprocation of Tobin's feelings were non existent. It still wasn't good to think too far ahead, you might forget some things.

Alex had Kelley occupy Tobin all day for the sole intent of preparing for this moment. Although it there wasn't much to do preparation wise, Alex still had to pysc herself up for the occasion.

She was a perfectionist, wonderfully contrasting Tobin's attitude towards life's occurrences. If Tobin had made a mistake in her art, she rarely disposed of the painting, she instead set out to make the mistake beautiful. Alex reveled in Tobin's ability to do that, and over time hopefully she would learn to take a few lessons out of Tobin's book of life and hoped that Tobin would do the same with hers.

A knock on the door pulled Alex out of her rapt.

5:45 Good Job Kel, Alex praised as she had given the brunette a precise time to return Tobin home.

She turned on the Bluetooth speaker and the opening melody of Ed Sheeran's Wake me Up carried throughout the house.

The song's lyrics, Alex mused to herself, defined so unintentionally her feelings towards Tobin.

Tobin eventually walked into the living room, to find a bashful Alex holding out her hand, beckoning Tobin to join her for a dance. Tobin without question or reluctance joined Alex.

"Reflecting on what has happened over the past few years." Alex started quietly, words warm on the shell of Tobin's ear as they swayed along to the rhythm of Ed's voice.

"I think I was asleep, no pun intended. Yeah I loved Ben, it was great." Alex sighed.

"But what I feel for you, it's 1000 times stronger. I look at you and I see the next 50 years of my life." Alex paused, twirling Tobin around.

"My thoughts of these things with anyone else ... They were only there because people expected as much of me. But with you Tobin, it's as natural as my eyes are blue."

"Before I met you and fell for you, I think I was just going through the motions of life. I thought I was happy. Well I guess I was because I wasn't depressed. But now, getting to spend this time with you, happy is an understatement."

"I'm almost content. Almost because I don't get to call you mine."

"And Right now, we're dancing to this Ed Sheeran song that reminds me so much of you because you woke me up."

Alex says, removing herself from Tobin's clutch to take Tobin's hands gently in hers and fall further into the clutch of those brown eyes.

Tobin was crying. The weight and importance of Alex's words had settled lightly over the entirety of her body. They made her so happy.

Alex and Tobin had both come so far from the faithful moment when Tobin had ran her over all those years ago.

A few years ago Tobin would have thought the pursuit of her relationship with Alex was a long shot; Something that would only happen in her luckiest of dreams.

She would have never thought that she would be standing face to face with Alex, having Alex declare the magnitude of her love to her.

It was an indescribable feeling of awe to put it lightly.

Everything in her life seemed to bring her back to those blue eyes and the wonderful part about it was she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Here they were, in this tender moment. Eye to eye, heartbeats in sync; every other universal occurrence was irrelevant. The universe for both women in that moment was the other's heartbeat.

After what appeared to be a lifetime of star gazing into each other's eyes, Alex continued.

"So will you do me the honor of being mine?"

"I was yours from the moment you gave me that death stare when I knocked you down all those years ago." Tobin replied.

Alex couldn't help the smile that arose from her lips.

"And I'll be yours, until you don't want me to anymore, and some more after that."

"That sounds like a long time." Alex whispered.

"Good." Tobin said, taking Alex's lips between hers for the first time, free of any guilt brought on by other partners that either woman might have had.

Their final declaration of love for each other lay within the intention of that kiss. Lips softly moving against each other with promises too strong to be articulated by words.

The kiss ended and they both stood close eyed. Tobin's face between both of Alex's hands, each trying desperately to repay their body's oxygen debt.

It was in that moment, despite their lack of oxygen, that everything has finally felt right in the universe.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the road. I'm gonna write a follow up story detailing what happens after this so hold tight. 
> 
> Also let me know what you thought about the story and this chapter. ;)


End file.
